The Immortal Academy
by GingerAngel80
Summary: The Mortal Instruments are new to the Academy. They have been selected to provide protection to the Vampires. They get paired and will have to spend the rest of semester coping with the lives of the dead-so basically their usual life. Twilight joins this fandom as they quest to find the one who is behind the magic. (Vampire Academy characters crossover in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Please leave your comments below. It would mean a lot to me if you gave me your opinion.**

* * *

><p>It was a crispy morning in New York City. The sun was a blazing candle shining in the sky. The were trees dancing in the wind. This was the most sunniest morning in New York.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter. Tell me your honest opinion.**

* * *

><p>Clary woke with a start. She looked up to see a head of golden shining in the light pouring through the window. She carefully pulled back the covers and stepped out of bed. Something caught at her waist and pulled her back down onto the bed she tried to jab them in the nose but her neck was then smothered in soft kisses. She knew who it was. She grabbed his lips and placed them on hers. They were sweet but passionate kisses. She slowly pulled away and looked at the<p>

golden eyes staring right back at her.

Jace. Her Jace.

"Well Good morning sunshine." Clary immediately turned bright red. Her Jace had just called her 'sunshine'.

"Wait...did...you...just call me sunshine. Jace you know I don't like being called sunshine. If you give me nicknames then I'll give you nicknames aswell. Hmm let's see...there's...Jacey-Wacey or Jacey-poo...or..."

"No no Jacey-Wacey that would just kill my ego." Jace said sternly.

"Oh you mean your cocky ego?" Clary asked.

"You know you love my ego. You love it. You know you do."

"No I don't love your ego but I do love you." Clary said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is where they all find out.**

* * *

><p>Jace and Clary walked downstairs to be greeted by everyone; Isabelle,Magnus,Alec,Robert,Maryse,Max,Jocelyn,Luke,Maia and Jordan.<p>

"I would have invited Simon and Raphael but Vampires cannot cross holy ground." Maryse said.

"No it's fine." Clary said back.

"Right well. Everyone but Clary might not enjoy this as Clary is the only one here who actually went."

"I only went were?!"

"School."

"School? You want us to blend in in a MUNDANE school?" Jace bellowed.

"Did I say it was a Mundane school? No I did not. You are all going to an Academy. To be in fact a Vampire Academy."

"We are not Vampires in case you didn't notice." Jace said.

"I did notice actually. You can still go though. You are what they call Dhampir, the protectors of Vampires and Werewolves."

"I thought we were trained to fend off Vampires and not get in their way." Isabelle stated.

"You are but in this case you have to protect them." Maryse said.

"But we are part angel, well Jace is more of an angel than the rest of us. They can't be part angel. Can they?" Clary asked.

"No they are not part angel and not more angel than you and Jace but they are half vampire."

"Sounds good to me. Jace?"

"Fine but who do we get assigned then?" Jace asked.

"Oh yes I forgot that. Jace you will be assigned Edward Cullen. Clary you will be assigned Bella Cullen. Alec you will be assigned Jasper Hale. Isabelle you are paired with Alice Cullen. Jordan you have Emmett Cullen. Maia you will be assigned Rosalie Hale and Max you have Renesmee. All clear?" Everyone nodded their heads." Good. Right now go upstairs and start to pack."


	4. Chapter 4

**What do you think of this chapter?**

* * *

><p>Clary went to her room to pack her stuff up and so did Jace. Everyone was waiting downstairs in the hall waiting for Isabelle. She finally appeared with 5 suitcases.<p>

"Why do you need all these suitcases Izzy?" Clary asked.

"Well three are for me and the other two are for you." Isabelle stated.

"But I already have clothes here."

"Yes I figured but you have no fashion sense."

"Well that is true." Jace said. Clary punched him in the arm." Ow! "

Clary walked off with Isabelle to the cars. Clary and Jace were in one. Isabelle and Simon in another. Max and Maryse in one. Magnus and Alec in another and Maia and Jordan in one. They all clambered in the cars.

"Well this is gonna be fun!" Jace said.

"Don't get sarcastic with me Jace. And I wanted to do something special but I guess we won't be doing it." Clary teased.

"What were you planning my dear Clarissa? Was it to do with me perhaps? Was it something like this..." Jace's lips latched on to Clary's and they were on a full make out session.


	5. Author Note

**Authors Note**

**Thank you for reading my story. There are more chapters to come it is just still in progress.**


	6. Chapter 5

They arrived at the Academy's front gates and were shocked at what they saw. Lilies grew around the luxurious gardens, a waterfall flowing as blue as a crystal. Everything was perfect. The building had brick,thick walls and were painted black. They pulled up to the main building and were greeted by Mrs. Cullen and - the headmistress and the doctor of the school.

"Hello you must be the new dhampir and vampire. I'm Mrs. Cullen, the headmistress of this Academy. And this is my husband Mr. Cullen he is the Academy's doctor and deputy head." She shook everyone's hand and continued on her speech." I assume you all know who you are assigned too?" Every nodded their heads.

"Erm just a question. If I may, we all got assigned The Cullen's are they your Daughters and Sons?" Jace asked.

"Yes they are. Apart from Bella,Renesmee,Jasper and Rosalie. Bella is Edwards wife. Renesmee is Bella and Edwards daughter. Jasper is Alice's husband and Rosalie is Emmett's wife." Mr. Cullen stated.

"How is Renesmee, Bella and Edwards daughter? I thought a vampires couldn't have a child." Alec asked curiously.

"Well Bella was a human when her and Edward got married and then they did the whole woohoo and Renesmee was born. Bella nearly died but thanks to Edward he turned her at the last minute. So Renesmee is half human,half vampire. She looks 18 years old but really she is 3 years old. She is really smart for her age."

"Wow." Alec looked stunned.

"Let's show you to your dorms for the rest of the semester." They walked up the stairs until they found a door at the end of the hallway. "This is Simon and Jordan's room. And just across the hall from them is Alec,Jace and Max. Now girls you are at the end of the corridor good luck and here are all your schedules. Night." They all headed to their rooms and unpacked their belongings. Tomorrow was going to be fun.


End file.
